bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Love Me Love Me
|} Love Me Love Me - зажигательная, танцевальная песня. Была написана самими Big Time Rush. Анонс был показан в Music Sounds Better with U спецвыпуске. Входит во второй альбом "Elevate". Видео/Прослушать‎ thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px Слова thumb|300pxthumb|300pxthumb|300px Love me love me say you're gonna love me I know you're ready to go I'm I'm ready to go Drop drop hot stop the eye lock I must be dreaming go hit the alarm clock All of the lights, coming alive, thrill of the night ay ay ay One dance two dance is not enough You got that glow on the dot so Im not giving up I'm reading your mind you know I'm a psychic Why you try to hide it hide it Love me love me say youre gonna love me I know you're ready to go Love me love me say you're gonna love me Dont leave me out on the floor I'm saying woah Don't tell me no Love me love me say you're gonna love me I'm I'm I'm ready to go I'm I'm ready to go Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me Love me love me, lo-love me I'm I'm ready to go Cant stop, wont stop the party rock You got that feel of you're lips, sweet, like Betty Crock-ER So call a doc-TER Cause someone needs to take your temperature you're getting hotter All of the lights, coming alive, feel all it now I'm reading your mind you know I'm a psychic Why you try to hide it hide it When I rock, you roll You're loosing control And if you got that feeling throw your hands up in the air Love me love me say youre gonna love me I know youre ready to go Love me love me say youre gonna love me Don't leave me out on the floor I'm saying woah Don't tell me no Love me love me say youre gonna love me I'm I'm I'm ready to go I'm I'm ready to go You be Juliet I'll be Romeo What you waiting for I know you wanna go Dont say goodbye cause we just said hello say your gonna love me girl cause I need to know Ready? Go x14 Ready? Go x14 Lets do this Love me love me say youre gonna love me I know youre ready to go Love me love me say youre gonna love me Dont leave me out on the floor I'm saying woah Dont tell me no Love me love me say youre gonna love me I'm I'm I'm ready to go I'm I'm ready to go Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me Love me love me, lo-love me I'm ready to go x2 I'm ready to go Перевод Любишь меня, любишь меня, скажи, что ты любишь меня. Я знаю, ты готова идти дальше, Я, я готов идти. Капля по капле я открываю глаза. Я должен бы мечтать пойти и разбить будильник. Включаю свет, оживаю от волнений ночи. Один, два на танцполе - этого не достаточно, Тебя освещает лазер, а я не сдаюсь. Я читаю твои мысли, ты знаешь, я экстрасенс. Почем ты пытаешься скрывать это, скрывать? Любишь меня, любишь меня, скажи, что ты любишь меня. Я знаю, ты готова идти дальше. Любишь меня, любишь меня, скажи, что ты любишь меня. Не оставляй меня здесь. Я говорю "вау", Не говори мне "нет". Любишь меня, любишь меня, скажи, что ты любишь меня. Я готов идти дальше. Не могу остановиться, не хочу останавливать вечеринку. Это ощущение на твоих губах, сладких, как Бетти Крокер. Нужно позвать врача, Потому что кто-то должен измерить твою температуру, ты горишь. Включаю свет, оживаю, ощущаю все это снова. Я читаю твои мысли, ты знаешь, я экстрасенс. Почем ты пытаешься скрывать это, скрывать? Когда я рок, ты ролл, Ты теряешь контроль, И если ты чувствуешь это, То поднимай свои руки вверх! Любишь меня, любишь меня, скажи, что ты любишь меня. Я знаю, ты готова идти дальше. Любишь меня, любишь меня, скажи, что ты любишь меня. Не оставляй меня здесь. Я говорю "вау", Не говори мне "нет". Любишь меня, любишь меня, скажи, что ты любишь меня. Я готов идти дальше. Ты будешь Джульеттой, а я Ромео. Чего ты ждешь, я знаю, что ты готова. Не говори "прощай", мы лишь сказали "привет", Скажи, что ты любишь меня, ведь мне нужно знать... Любишь меня, любишь меня, скажи, что ты любишь меня. Я знаю, ты готова идти дальше. Любишь меня, любишь меня, скажи, что ты любишь меня. Не оставляй меня здесь. Я говорю "вау", Не говори мне "нет". Любишь меня, любишь меня, скажи, что ты любишь меня. Я готов идти дальше. Категория:Песни Категория:Песни альбома Elevate